Untitled
by justicegrl
Summary: suck at summary: Cheerios's see a different side to the Rachel they thought they knew.  could be Faberry haven't decided they might just be friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that has to do with Glee but my OC Ella is mine!

**

* * *

Saturday Morning**

"Rachel, sweetie you need to get up."

"Huh? oh, hi daddy…what time is it?"

"It's 7:50am and I believe you have to be at a dance rehearsal in less than 1 hour?"

"WHAT! Daddy! If you knew that why didn't you wake me up earlier! I'm so late!

"Sweetie you have almost an hour and I can drive you there so hurry up."

"Thank you, daddy!" Rachel yelled as she ran to her bathroom to wash-up.

**In another part of town**

Knock… knock… knock….  
"Quinnie are you awake?" asked her mother.

"Honey your friends are here."

"what?...mom could you please leave…it's too early…" mumbled Quinn into her pillow.

"Quinnie don't be rude, your friends are down stairs and I'll let them come up so you missy better wake up" said Judy while she turned and left her daughter's room.

"uhg..." Quinn growled when she heard S and B walk into her room.

"Q you have to wake up; you promised B to go to her cousin's dance rehearsal."

"Come on Q wake up, If you get up now there will be bacon for you" Santana coaxed.

"…FINE! There better be a lot of bacon!" Quinn got up and stomped to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Britney and Santana both started laughing as Quinn walked away.

**Dance Studio**

"Thank you Daddy!" yelled Rachel as she ran out of the car and into the building.

As Rachel's dad Michael pulled away from the dance studio Santana pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay Q enough with the bacon, are you trying to gain all the weight you lost since summer started?"

"Whatever S…I just love bacon" Quinn said mouth full of bacon.

"Well don't get your bacon grease on my car! And hurry up and get out or were going to miss the beginning Q!"

"okay..okay! I'm coming gee… don't get your panties in twist!" mumbled Quinn.

As the girls entered the building, they noticed how big and elegant the building looked inside compared to the outside. As the three girls walked down the hallway of the studio they noticed the trophy case full of awards and pictures of different competitions that the dancers from the studio had won over the years. As the girls admired all the trophies that was bigger then the Cheerios which was saying something; they heard a familiar voice.

"it couldn't be..." stated Quinn.

"Well we know she does take dance lessons during the school year maybe she goes to this studio; it is the only one in town." Stated Britney which made Quinn stare shocked that Britney knew that.

"Whatever lets just go see your cousin B."

"Okay" said Britney clapping her hands and leading the girls to the main auditorium to where dancers where filling the stage.

**On stage:**

"Everyone to your places, please" said the choreographer.

"Ella, will you start and Rachel you come in two beats after."

"Alright queue music" yelled the choreographer.

As the 3 Cheerio's watched the performance they couldn't help but admire the grace and beauty of the dance that was being shown to portray a story.

"Wow, look at Berry, I didn't know she could move like that let alone look so different actually pretty with out her hideous clothing." stated Santana.

"Yes I agree, and El looks so good too!" stated Britney with a soft smile gracing her features as she watched her cousin and Rachel intently.

Quinn stayed quiet through all the dance rehearsals.

As the dancers were leaving the auditorium the three girls waited outside for Ella.

"Rachel, you were great like always." said Ella

"Oh please, you were far more graceful then I could ever be." replied Rachel.

"Every summer you say you're not better than me but I have to say I disagree. You really need to give your self more credit. But Rachel if you want I can offer a few tips and my cousin Brit could help as well.

"Really that would be great. I need to improve by next summer because I'll be auditioning for Julliard. I need the full package in order to get into that school."

"Well from what I saw today I think you're ready for the audition and don't argue because that's how I see it. Julliard will be making a mistake if they didn't take you in, I mean they accepted me. Don't worry too much Rachel they will see what I see which, is star potential." stated Ella with a bright smile.

"Well I have to get going my cousin wanted to meet me. Rachel, here in my number if you want to practice just give me a call." Ella waved as she ran towards the double doors.

"Hey guys! Brit!" yelled Ella as she tightly bear hugged her cousin.

"So what did you think of the performance guys?" asked Ella.

"You were great!" replied the three girls in unison.

Ella laughed and told them she was hungry but needed to shower first after the strenuous rehearsal.

**Ella's House:**

"You girls can hang out for a little while. I'll only be 30 minutes top." Ella said as she ascended the stairs for the quick shower.

"Where should we go for lunch?" asked Quinn.

"Oh Ella introduced me to this diner at the edge town, they serve the best blueberry pancakes ever; we could go there." Brittney said clapping her hands excited.

"But I'm hungry now I don't want to drive all the way out there to get lunch." Santana complained.

"Oh come on S it's not that far and they have fresh pie everyday." Brittney added know fully that Santana could not resist any kind of pie that was freshly made.

"Fine" Santana grumbled knowing full well she couldn't say no to Brittney.

**A little in bit later:**

"Okay I'm clean now let get some food! Did you guys decide on a place to eat?" asked Ella as she came down the stairs in a short blue summer dress which made her blue eyes stand out more. Ella finished the look with her light blonde hair up in a loose bun.

Quinn and Santana thought at the same time that Brittney's cousin Ella looked identical to Brittney that they could be sisters than cousins.

"Yes, El do you remember the diner you took me to about three weeks ago. We want to go there."

"Okay, sure I remember let's go girls. Let's take my car since I'll be the one driving."

Ella stated. The girls hopped into the SUV and headed towards the diner.

**Diner**

"Welcome to 'Val's Diner' I'm Julie and I'll be your serving you today. Would you guys like to order drinks before you look over your menu?"

"Ugh..o..kay.. guys what do you want? I think I want a strawberry shake, you Brit?"

"A Cherry coke for me, Santana?"

"I'll have just a water, you Q?"

"Same here." Replied Quinn.

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks and here are your menus and today's pies are cherry, peach, and chocolate." Julie said while she walked away from them.

Santana just smiled when she heard about the pie selections. While the girls were chatting away with the food they ordered, they noticed loud chatting going on in the back of the diner and a voice that sounded very familiar.

Ella was the first to notice the brunette and smiled. "Rachel!" Ella called out to get the brunette's attention.

Hearing her name being called Rachel turned her head to spot Ella waving at her, but that was not the only face she recognized. "Ella…Hi. If I knew you were going to be hear we could have carpooled." Rachel stated. "Yeah I know, oh well so who did you here with?"

Choosing to ignore the trio, who were staring at her with shock; Rachel answers Ella. "Oh, just a few friends from theater camp over the years." "Who are you here with?" Rachel asked knowing fully well who Ella was with.

"Oh, is my cousin Brittney who I told you about earlier, and these two are her friends." Ella replied with smile oblivious to the looks the girls were giving Rachel.

"Oh, I see they look familiar, they might actually attend McKinley with me." Rachel stated dryly.

"Ella let me introduce you to of my friends." Rachel walked up to Ella and smiled to the trio and grabbed Ella away from the table.

"What the hell just happened; was the really Berry?" asked Santana. Too stunned to even comprehend what just occurred in front of them.

"Oh look they're friends" stated Brittney. Clueless as always to what had just transpired.

At the back of diner Quinn and Santana observed the interaction that was occurring in front of them. "This too weird, seeing Berry away from school looks actually normal." Santana mumbled. All Quinn did was nod in agreement.

Ella seemed to enjoying the company that Rachel introduced her to. The Rachel they saw seemed so carefree and relaxed that it didn't seem like the same person to them. Santana could actually see her befriending this version of Rachel Berry.

Ella was walking back to the trio's table with Rachel in tow. Both of them were laughing and conversing comfortably as they approached the table. "Well it was nice talking to you and your friends Rachel. Let's meet up tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure, Ella" Rachel said while giving the girl a hug and saying goodbye as well as her friends from the theater program. Rachel smirked at the trio as she walked out leaving the diner.

"How do you know her so well?" asked Quinn.

"Oh I've known Rachel for about 5 years now." Ella stated.

" oh…" was all Quinn could say. Quinn slowly felt a boiling in the pit of her stomach which she tried to ignore after watching the interaction between Ella and Rachel.

* * *

AN:Okay i have an idea that had to get out of my head. I hope for it to be just a few chapters. Please Review and some feed backs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee no matter how much I want to! But I will be owning a copy season 1 soon hehehe!

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! Life interrupted as well as my muse just vanished…I really hate when that happens. Anyway… I don't really like this chapter but please give me some feedback please. From all the reviews for chapter one it seems majority wants a Faberry coupling, sorry 'cc xx'. Also I'm still deciding on a title for this fic if anyone wants to suggest any I'm all ears.

* * *

**Quinn's House**

"Mom, I'm home!" Quinn yelled into the house.  
"Quinnie, no need to yell that is not lady like; I heard you the moment you walked in sweetie; I'm in the Kitchen."

Quinn walked towards the kitchen not knowing if her mother was intoxicated or not.

Surprisingly her mother was sober, to her shock she was even baking.

"Quinnie, how was your day?"

"Ahh..it was good" too shocked to say anything else.

"What are you making there mom?" Quinn asked curious as to why the woman in front of her was baking.

"Just some brownies…Quinnie, I have something important to tell you"

"Okay, what is it mom?" a little worried.

"I'm going to be away for a while at a…rehab center. I know you noticed that I've been drinking a lot and I'm sorry sweetie that I showed you that side of me, but now with your father out of the picture I finally realized what I was doing to myself and to you." Judy started to sob towards the end of her little speech.

"Mom…Thank you." Quinn hugged her mom.

"Quinnie Thank you for being patient with me. I know I haven't been there for you but when I come back everything will change for the better okay sweetie." Quinn just nodded holding her mom in a tight hug.

After they both calmed down Judy smiled at her daughter knowing that their strained relationship was going to be repaired.

"Oh and Quinn you will be staying at Brittany's house while I'm away. I don't think it's safe to leave you alone in this house by yourself. This is why I'm baking, so that you have something to take as a thank you for them letting you stay with them."

"Oh..okay. When are you leaving?" Quinn asked looking up at her mother.

"My flight leaves tomorrow. I've made all the arrangement, and you my dear have to go pack so that I can drop you off on my way to the airport tomorrow in the morning"

"How long will you be away?" asked Quinn.

"About 8 weeks and then I'll be back in town for the remainder of the program which will be a long but rewarding process."

"Okay mom, goodnight." Smiled shyly at her mom showing she was okay with everything and left the kitchen to her room.

The moment she walks into her room she rushes to her closet to gather her suitcases.

Then Quinn stood in her room not knowing where to start.

"Ugh 8 weeks of clothes that needs to be packed in one night you've got to be kidding me." Quinn whined staring at her closet.

"Your clothes aren't going to pack them selves sweetie" Judy said as she passed her daughter's room chuckling"

Quinn just mumbled that one night was too short of a notice and started picking out her summer clothes then went to her bathroom to gather her toiletries.

**Sunday Morning**

"Quinn we have to leave in 20 minutes you better be ready to leave!" Judy called out to her daughter.

"Okay!" Quinn hollered back while she ran round her room trying to find her charger for her phone.

"Where is that stupid charger…ugh…" Quinn was looking under her bed when she heard her mom honking.

"oh crap forget it…I'll just go buy one at the mall" Quinn ran down the flight of stairs and out the door, locking it and running to the car.

**Brittany's House **

"Brittany honey, could you be a dear and get the door." Okay mom.

"Bye Mom!" Quinn waved to her mom as she waited for someone to open the door.

"Q! Yay you're here!" Brittany was smiling big and even got bigger as she eyed the brownies in Quinn's hand.

"Hi B! Where is your mom?" asked Quinn walking into the spacious living room.

"She's in the kitchen with Maddie." The moment she stepped into the kitchen a blur ran right into Quinn and almost knocking her over. "Quinn!" The little girl with brunette hair but with

clear blue eye just like her sister smiled brightly with her arms up indicating her wanted a hug. "Hi Maddie! How have you been?"

"I've been good! I'm so excited to go to my first dance camp next week."

" Oh really that sounds fun! What types of dancing are you going to learn?"

"Everything from tap dancing to jazz and even ballet! Isn't that cool!" squealed Maddie.

"Maddie, please finish you breakfast." Brittany's mom Lauren said while welcoming Quinn with a hug. "Oh Mrs. Jansen, my mom wanted to give you this brownie as a thank you." Quinn

shyly handed the plate of brownies to Brittany's mom.

"Thank you dear, it was our pleasure, you're like a daughter to us." Lauren said as she finished cooking.

"Hey B? what do you want to do today?"

"I'm actually going to be heading over to El's house after breakfast. Want to come with?"

"yeah sure…" Quinn mumbled but smiled when Brittany was looking at her with a frown.

"Any bacon? I'm starving since I had to rush out?" Brittany laughed and pointed to the plate by the stove.

**Rachel's House**

The moment Rachel woke up she realized that she was supposed to hang out with Ella. It surprised her that Brittany was her cousin. The cheerio was never mean but she never helped

either as the HBIC and second chair Santana bullied her.

Rachel hoped that she would not see the trio for the rest of her summer break. The presence of her tormentors always seems to make her be on her guard and never be able to be

herself.

"Daddy I'll be going over to a friends house, her name is Ella I know her from dance class."

"okay sweetie. Remember to not be out too late even if it's the summer. Also Your dad and I won't be home till Friday, so be good."

"okay daddy, I'm 17 now I think I can handle being home alone for 5 days."

Rachel rolled her eyes as her Daddy gave her a worried look.

**Ella's House**

Ding..Dong..

Rachel was in front of Ella's home waiting for the girl to answer the door.

"Hey Rachel, come on in." Ella greeted her with a hug and tugged the small diva into the living room. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Ella asked while pushing the girl to sit in the

plush white couch. "Water will be nice"

"Okay I'll be right back" Ella skipped away into the Kitchen, where opening cabinets can be heard. Rachel looked around the room noticing it was very similar to her own. She loved the

blue tone of the walls that made her feel calm and relaxed. While admiring the house she noticed a wall of photos. Observing them she saw lot of photos that had Ella and Brittany

together. Rachel could see how close the two were from just these photos.

Ella walked in with a tray of baked goods and two bottles of water.

"Here's your water." Ella held out the water bottle when Rachel jumped a little not hearing Ella walk back into the room. "Sorry…didn't mean to startle you"

"It's alright...thanks for the water."

"So do you want to get started or do you want to wait for my cousin to get here?"

_Oh, Brittany is going to be here great…I just hope Quinn and Santana won't be here too_ Rachel mumbled to herself.

"Oh…we can get started." Rachel stood up and followed Ella towards the back where a small dance studio was laid out.

"Wow you have your own dance studio to practice in?"

"Yeah…" Ella shyly answered because she's the type who doesn't like to flaunt what she has.

The two girls were practicing a few technical moves that Ella saw a little practice would improve Rachel's moves to be more graceful and strengthen her chances to be accepted into

Juilliard. As the girls started to drown there energy into the dance they didn't notice the two audiences who were observing there routine.

_Wow Rachel can really move. I bet she would have been a great addition to the Cheerio's if she tried out and she's hot…WHAT! Don't go there Fabray!. _ Quinn was scolding her self when Britt tried

to get her attention.

"Quinn! Are you okay?" asked the worried girl staring at her friend.

"Yeah…just was thinking. So why are we here again?" asked Quinn

"Oh! I need to help Rachel with some of her dance moves. Quinn you can just watch if your still tired."

Quinn just nodded and sat herself in a chair facing the dance studio. Inside the two girls realized that they had company and waved except Rachel didn't seem too happy to see Quinn.

_Great I thought it was only Brittany that was going to be here. Why was Quinn here? At least Santana wasn't with them._ _Knock on wood. _Rachel discreetly tapped her foot on the wooden floors.

Rachel hated to admit this but she could not stand the three together especially Quinn who made her life hell since the day she started high school.

**Flashback First day of School freshman year:**

Rachel was looking at the extra curricular activities when she someone tapped her shoulder and when she turned around a group of girls in cheerio uniform stood around her and in front

of the pack was a blond who she will later know as Quinn Fabray HBIC. "Nice sweater did your grandma get it for you?" snickers a girl to the right of Quinn who looked like she was an

upper classman. "Here is your target now do what I told you to do Fabray said the girl holding out a cup of slushy."

There was a slight moment of hesitation until Santana nudged her shoulder and Quinn just threw the cup into the shocked face of Rachel Berry. From that moment on Rachel was the

target of slushies for the next two years of high school.

From that moment on Rachel vowed to never let her guard down and never to show weakness in any form at the school especially in front of the trio that lead the hierarchy of the school.

**End of flashback**

**A/n: okay no the best chapter but please review I need some feedbacks. Thank you for all the reviews for chapter one hopefully the next chapter will progress much better.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Donl't own anything Glee besides my season one glee dvd!

A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the late update. Life got in the way! As the saying goes better late than never this chapter a still a filler but enjoy.

**

* * *

Present Ella's House:**

"Hi Brittany" Rachel waved with a small smile while she grabbed her water bottle.

"Britt when did you get here?" asked Ella as she hugged her cousin and walked to get a drink of water as well.

"A little bit ago. So where should we start?" asked Brittany looking at Rachel expectantly.

"Rachel what do you want to work on?" asked Ella as she approached the two girls.

"Anything is fine with me." Rachel shrugged leaning back against the wall waiting for instructions, trying to ignore the watchful eye of Quinn staring straight at her.

_Why is she staring at me…ugh is she plotting something or is she shocked that I can have skills besides singing. Well I'll show you Quinn Fabray that I have a wide range of skills. _Rachel finally looked back at Quinn with a glint in her eye of determination and smirked at the girl before turning to Ella and Brittany to continue with her lesson.

"Let's do something upbeat for fun" Brittany clapped her hand together excitedly.

The two other girls just smiled and watched as the tall blonde popped in a new disc.

A few seconds and a loud upbeat remix of Britney Spears song 'Womanizer' was blasting from the sound system. Brittany started to move to the beat and the two girls followed along. Rachel had a few slip ups to keep up but soon was moving like it was second nature.

Quinn watched mesmerized by the moves that Rachel Berry was capable of. Quinn was soon in her fantasy of Rachel being a Cheerio and performing for her that she started to blush and feel really warm. Quinn soon snapped out of her fantasy and was reprimanding herself that this was not the time or place to be having those thoughts. Rachel seeing Quinn upset she thought it had to do with her showing off her moves proving Quinn that she was wrong of her judgments about her. Rachel just smirked because that was the reaction she wanted from Quinn.

Brittany just watched Quinn the rest of the day and finally figured it out. Quinn liked Rachel. While Brittany decided to tell Santana her observation she decided against it and thought of a great idea. _Quinn just needs a little motivation._ Brittany thought.

_First things first I need help but not S, yet…I know El can help me…this is going to be great finally Quinn will have someone just like I have S! _Brittany was smiling excitedly to her self but when unnoticed by the rest of the girls brushing it off as the girl just being her usual self.

Rachel decided that she was done for the day and was getting ready to leave when Ella stopped her and asked for her to stay for dinner. Rachel tried to decline politely by saying she needed to shower and change but Ella pleaded and said Rachel was welcome to use her bathroom to take a shower and borrow come of her clothes. Seeing that Ella was persistent Rachel agreed and thanked the girl and took the offer and went upstairs to shower.

"Hey El, could I talk to you for a sec?" Brittany asked stepping towards her cousin. "Yeah sure Britt, what up?" Ella just watched her cousin smile broadly.

"I was wondering if you could help with a little project of mine."

"Which is?"

"Nothing big just a little matchmaking…" Brittany smiled coyly.

"Oh! I'm so in, who is it and what do I have to do!" Ella asked excitedly. Ella and Britt were so much a like that she thought them as sisters than cousins. "El, it's Rachel and Quinn!"

"What!" Squeaked Ella

Brittany calmed her cousin down and told her observation about Quinn all day and about yesterday at the diner. Ella agreed that made sense but what she wanted to know was if Rachel reciprocated the feeling that Quinn seemed to have for Rachel. Brittany wasn't sure but she wanted Ella to get close to Rachel to get an inside on how she felt about Quinn and maybe at the same time make Quinn a little jealous to push the girl to confess her feeling about the small diva.

While the two girls were having the conversation neither noticed the small diva come down the stairs in only a fluffy towel. "Uh…Ella? Sorry for interrupting but do you think I could get that clothes you offered earlier?" Rachel looked at the two girls who were looking at her with shock mixed in with a bit of nervousness.

_Hope she didn't hear us…that would ruin the whole plan._ "Uhh… of course! Sorry! Let me show you your options." Ella pulled the small diva back up the stairs. Brittany seemed to notice the look in Quinn's eyes.

_Quinn is so defiantly into Rachel! Yay! Now how to make she confess. _

**QOP:**

_Wow… never thought to see one of my fantasies's come true; Rachel wet with only a fluffy white towel on._ _Only in my mind it leads to more fun activities together. _Brittany watched as Quinn had a glazed look in her eyes and tint of red color her cheeks.

_Wow Quinn has it really bad. I wonder when it started._

_First thing I need to do is make sure they see each other as much as possible this summer. But how? Hum…oh I know! Rachel can join the dance camp counselors since and make Quinn join too! _Brittany started to jump happy while thinking of her plan while Quinn just looked at her as if she was a little off more than usual.

**Ella's Room:**

"Rachel I think a dress is be the best option for you. Now which would you like to wear this yellow sun dress or this rose pink halter dress?" Rachel looked at her choices and noticed they would who a lot more cleavage then she was used to but since those were her only options Rachel decided to go with her favorite color pink.

Rachel disappeared back into the bathroom to put on the dress and finish drying her hair. While waiting for Rachel Ella tried to think of way to find out the girls feelings towards Quinn. When Rachel came out with her hair up in a messy bun and the rose colored dress fitting her figure perfectly; the two girls headed back down stairs to decide on dinner.

* * *

A/N: please review! and if anyone have idea about the dance camp please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday Evening**

"Dad! Where are my tap dancing shoes?"

"I don't know sweetie ask your daddy!"

"Ugh! Daddy!"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Do you know where my tap dancing shoes are?"

"Yes, I took them to the mall to get repaired, because the heel was falling off."

"When are they going to be ready?"

"I'm not sure honey; I'll look for the receipt."

While Rachel's daddy figured out when the shoes would be ready, Rachel kept contemplating if this were a good idea.."

**Flashback dinner at Ella's**

_Rachel and Ella walked down to decide what they would have for dinner, before Rachel could tell them of her vegan diet Quinn beat her to it. _

"_Since Rachel's a vegan I think we should try out the new restaurant that has a vegetarian and vegan menu." Quinn suggested looking nonchalant. _

_Everyone concurred while Rachel looked shocked that Quinn would even remember such a thing about her. _

_While at dinner Brittany asked if Rachel was available to help her out for three weeks as a counselor for a dance camp. Rachel tried to decline politely but Ella again was very persistent stating that it would look great on a Juilliard application. Rachel concurred and agreed. Brittany smiling widely clapping her hands excited that plan was working. _

**Monday Brittany's house**

"Brittany I'm going to the mall later do you want to join me?" asked Quinn

"Yea, sure Quinn; I need to get some stuff for the dance camp anyways; I'll call up S if she wants to join." _Okay now to make Quinn join … think girl think…_

While trying to think of away to nonchalantly ask Quinn, her phone startled her from her thoughts.

"Hi El; Yeah I'm still thinking for a way to do that"

"Oh, that's a perfect plan, just call in about ten minute's okay bye"

(ten minutes later)

Walking into Quinn's temporary room Brittany answers her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, uhm..oh no! they can't do that, all those poor kids who are looking forward to this will be so disappointed!"

"Let me get back to you on that"

"thank you, I'll be in touch"

"What was that about?" Quinn asked while trying to figure out what she should wear to the mall.

"You know the dance camp I'm apart of well they are few camp counselor short so they might just shut the whole camp down for the summer; which will upset so many kids" Brittany started to sniffle and held back some tears. Seeing how upset Brittany was Quinn thought that she could help out. "Uhh…Don't get upset Britt, I can be a counselor, and I have nothing else planned till Cheer camp which isn't till later." _Also I get to be around Rachel without the possibility of losing any popular status. _

Both girls were smiling but not realizing for entirely two different reasons.

**Lima Mall**

With Rachel's parents gone Rachel decided to head to the mall and run some errands.

Rachel roamed the mall picking up her tap shoes first and then heading to the music store to browse some music sheets for the coming school year. Rachel drowned her self into a few new albums that were on display to sample and listen. Not realizing where she was she started to sing along until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Well more like poking.

Rachel spun around to come faced with Santana Lopez. _Just great just what I need…_

"Hello Santana what are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you Berry." Santana just smirked and held up her hand holding out two new CD's"

"Well that's nice… maybe you can have some ideas for sectionals next year?"

_Ugh this is so awkward! I need to leave!_

"Well it was nice to see you; I have to be going now"

Just as Rachel was about to turn and leave she crashed into blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alrig…" While helping the blonde up she finally noticed it was Quinn and right behind her Ella and Brittany stood watching in amusement.

"Hi Rachel!" Ella and Brittany greeted.

"Hi." Quinn smiled at her which looked more like a smirk. And that really irked Rachel.

She will not be the butt of their jokes anymore; she was done with them walking all over her.

Just as Rachel was about to go off on her rant Ella grabbed her and pulled her away from the three girls.

"Hey Rachel are you okay?" Asked Ella. While she brushed Rachel off and helped Rachel straighten out her skirt and blouse. Ella leaned a little too close and into Rachel personal space.

"Yes I think so…" Rachel just wanted to get out of there with her dignity in tacked.

"So how are you doing with getting ready for the camp?"

"I'm almost done. Just getting a few last minute items off my list" Rachel tried to discretely step back a bit to get some space between her and Ella but it seems Ella would just follow her.

Quinn's POV:

_What does that tramp think she's doing! Has she not heard of personal space!_

_Can't she tell that Rachel is uncomfortable?_

_(yeah that's your real concern… you just want to be in Ella's place.) Oh shut up you!_

_(you know that you just told your self to shut up right?)Whatever! Shut up!_

_(…)Good!_

_Now I need to plan away to get Rachel to notice me over THAT TRAMP!_

**Brittany's House:**

"So what should we do today?" Quinn asked the two who were busy flipping though a new issue of Teen Vogue.

"Why don't we have a sleep over with El?" suggested Brittany.

_Are you serious! Ugh I know she's your cousin and all but come on! Do we really need to include her in everything now?_

"Yeah sure that's one idea anything else? Santana?" _Come on Santana give me something! _ Not noticing the look that Quinn was giving, Santana just answered;

"Uhh…I got nothing Q. Sorry I guess Brit's idea's a go?"

"Yeah sure fine…" _You are so useless!_

_Wow Q must really dislike El;and currently S as well from the daggers she sending S. Yes! it's playing along perfectly with my plan; well kinda… I now know that El being all friendly tow_a_rds Rachel is getting to her now and just a little bit more and I know Q will open up about her feeling_ _towards Rachel. I just hope it's soon before she kills someone…_

"You okay Brit? Why are you smiling like the cat that ate the canary?"

"What! I would not do that; those poor defenseless birds. How could you ask me that S."

"I'm sorry Brit didn't mean it like that. Never mind…I'm sorry; okay? Let's just plan a fun sleepover with your cousin; does that sound good?"

"Okay! Let me make a call to my cousin to see if she wants to come over."

Brittany walked out of the room claiming she left her phone in her bedroom. She walked into her room closed the door and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her cousin.

"Hello?"

"Hi El, It's me Brittany, I was wondering if you wanted to attend a sleepover at my house tonight?"

"Oh that sounds nostalgic! I think that would be fun. Why don't we have it at my house since the rents are out till tomorrow afternoon since they are both working the grave yard shift?"

"Okay that can work. But I have another plan for the sleepover!"

"Oh what's that exactly?"

"Well you know that stunt you pulled at the record store today well let's just say Q is not happy with you right now so to make a little headway into our match making I though that we should invite Rachel over to the sleepover without the other's knowing until it's too late to back out. What do you think, El?"

_Sometimes that girl seriously surprises me at the most unexpected times. I'm seriously going to miss her when I have to move to NY._

"Okay that's sound perfect Brit! I'll ask Rachel to come over and when that's set I'll call you right back."

**Rachel's Room**

Ring..Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hi! Rachel, its Ella I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a sleep over. Just to have some fun before we're in charge of little kids all summer."

"Uh.._I rather not but I have a feeling you won't take 'No' for an answer.._ Sure sounds fun"

"Yay!"_ Wow that was easier than I thought it was going to be. Plan one complete; now on to plan two._


End file.
